Sketches
by Cyanide Kilo
Summary: When Lissy Kirkland Jones is caught up in Luiciano's dangerous life, she doesn't know why she keeps helping him even though she's putting her life in danger. She barely knows him for butterscotch's sake! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Contains blood, Second Players, OCs, and cursing. Based off a roleplay.
1. Chapter 1

**Cyanide: Okay guys, I haven't quit on When You Meet Them, I just haven't had any inspiration and my computer was broken. ^^" **

**I also changed my name from TabbyTan to Cyanide Kilo. Cyanide Kilo is my Killjoy name, and I am part of the MCRmy, and it has been my name since I started roleplaying on Instagram, I made two OCs, Allison Kirkland Jones and Lissy Kirkland Jones. You'll be meeting Lissy in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I'll add Allison in this yet. Allison is my OC for New Jersey, and Lissy is 2p!New jersey.**

**I've met tons of awesome people when I started roleplaying, like Rainbow Raider. If you're reading this Rainbow, ohaidere! :3 Origami potatoes. And zebras. And Legos. **

**This story is a human!AU, so yeah. As a human, Lissy doesn't like other people. She's not afraid; she just prefers not to deal with them. She's actually a very happy person. Oh, and Luiciano is 2p!Italy, and her love interest. In the roleplay on IG, she's already dating him. :3**

**(BTW, I'm reading/watching Homestuck. Act 5 Act 2.)**

**Okay, I've wasted enough time. Read!**

Chapter 1

Lissy was working in Hetalia Cafe, making minimum wage as a high school student. She didn't need to; her mother sent her money to pay for the small house he had rented for her to live in while he was in England. She didn't live with her father because he lived in Washington DC and World Academy W; Lissy's school was in New Jersey.

The bell in front of the front door rang, signaling that another customer had entered.

This customer was a tallish Italian teenager, around 18 or 19 years old, with dark brown hair and tanned skin, his eyes a pinkish purple, a curl sticking out of the left side of his head. Lissy recognized him from school, he had commented about her when she had walked by him in the halls once. She had been _this_ close to punching his in the face, but remembered that there was a teacher monitoring her for the next two weeks at all times and stopped herself, she didn't need more trouble than she was already in.

He sat down and ordered a frappe. She quickly took down the order.

"Would you like anything else?" she asked, blushing again. She wore a black skirt, a white button down shirt, and a black apron with the Hetalia Cafe logo on it.

"So cute..." he murmured when she came back with his order. He had seen her at school, and liked her. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. She had a slight tan and was comfortably thin, but he knew she was strong. Luiciano had seen her in detention on more than one occasion. She constantly skipped class, but did her homework, earning herself an A in every subject.

Lissy blushed again and set the tray down, confused by his friendliness. She had heard about him at school, and it wasn't nice rumors going around about him. "Prego," she responded in Italian.

Not minding her much he resumed his work on his laptop and took the occasional sip of his frappe. He soon realized the time was getting late, about 11 am and he started to pack up his stuff.

She stood by, not close enough to bother him, and waited for him to finish, holding the tray.

He finished packing up and took the last sip of his drink. "Arrivederci," he said a bit cheerfully and headed for the door. Little did he know once again he left a little sketch of his own.

She put the empty cup on the tray and took the sketch. She folded it carefully and slipped it in her apron pocket. She would look at it better when she was alone.

He walked to his crappy apartment that had been broken into once again. "God dammit," he said, frustrated. As he walked in he noticed all his valuables were stolen, even his art stuff. He walked into his room with everything gone and fell asleep.

As soon as her shift ended, she went home, bored again.

He woke up from his seemingly long nap and tried to reorganize everything that was still there.

When she opened the sketch a few hours later, she noticed numbers on the corner of the paper. She recognized it to be a phone number and texted it.

"Hello?" she sent.

Luiciano's phone buzzed and he replied "Ciao, who is this?" He was still trying to clean up his ransacked place.

She was lying on her bed, holding her phone up above her, texting who she assumed to be Luiciano. "That depends. Who is this?" she texted back.

A little confused he tried to ignore the buzzing, but the mystery sender wouldn't stop.

She sent a picture of the sketch left behind, setting her laptop on her pillow.

He got the text and saw the picture. "Are you Lissy?" He got a slight chill down his spine, wondering how this person had realized the number had been a phone number.

"Who are you?" she texted, frowning at the small device in her hand.

"God I need to be more careful!" he shouted. He ran out of his apartment and jumped the fence to her yard. He texted her, "Look in your yard."

She hesitated and stood up to look out of her window, suspicious of what she would see.

He flashes his phone light at her window signaling her to come down or help him up.

She pulled on her hoodie and boots, taking a small pocket knife and her cell phone and keys, just in case. After all, it was the middle of the night.

She went down stairs to see him.

"Ciao! I came for the sketch..." he said hesitantly.

Lissy took the sketch out from her pocket and held it out to him. She looked him over, "Did something happen?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"No, it's just that most don't like my sketches and I rather not show them," he rambled, looking down, trying not to make eye contact with her.

"Not the sketch. Did something happen to you?" She could tell that something stressful had happened to him.

His eyes widened with surprise. "It's nothing that concerns you, trust me on that," he said, looking down, then took the sketch from her hand. "Grazi. I shall be on my way. Buenasnotte."

"What happened?" she asked again, persistent.

He tried to ignore her and jumped her fence back to his house. "If she gets involved then everything will go downhill..." he thought to himself.

She also jumped the fence, her hoodie snagging the fence and tearing. She continued to follow him silently.

He felt like he is being followed and turned quickly with pocket knife in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cyanide: Okay! I'm back and uploading Chapter 2! *Disco Pogo starts playing* **

**Okay, enough with the festivities. For now. I'm uploading from school, but I bet you don't care. **

**So, on with the story!**

She hid quickly and stopped breathing so she wouldn't make a sound, pressing herself against the wall of a building, thanking God that she decided to wear her black hoodie.

After a few seconds, he only saw the darkness of the alleyway and continued home. A few minutes later he ended up at his house, the door still open from the break in. The lock was useless now, smashed by the people who ransacked his apartment.

She followed him silently, clutching her own pocket knife.

The teenager didn't notice her and left the door wide open, his place still a mess.

She slipped inside, frowning at the destruction.

"Damn! They even found my safe!? How!?" he half yelled, then walked into the same room that Lissy is in.

She hid quickly again, stopping her breathing once more. She was in a small closet that held casual clothing and what she recognized to be the male World Academy W Uniform.

He fell to the floor. "What did I do to deserve this?" he questioned, the sound of his crying filling the room.

She frowned and spoke hesitantly. "Luiciano?" she whispered so she wouldn't scare him too much.

He glared, a bit spooked. He became quite aware of his surroundings, unable to figure out if the voice was real or not. "Who is that!? Come out or die!" he yelled, brandishing the pocket knife. He stood, shaky from lack of sleep.

She stayed in her hiding place, waiting for him to calm down.

He took a few deep breaths and said, "If someone is truly here then take what you want. I no longer care. Be quick and be gone." He slowly moved to the kitchen and sat in the corner clutching his pocket knife.

She walked out of the small room and tiptoed to the kitchen, trying her best to not make a sound. "Luiciano... It's me, Lissy. I don't want anything," she said gently, kneeling down next to him when she saw him. She stayed wary of the blade he held, glancing at it once or twice.

His eyes were blood shot and quite tired from the stress he's been through, "Why did you follow me? This has nothing to do with you. Hurry and leave before anyone sees you or me."

"I don't care. Who did this?" she asked one hand still in her pocket. She glanced around suspiciously.

While she looked away, out the window he went trying to avoid her getting involved. He ran to an old ally way with a vacant apartment and camped out for the night.

She cursed loudly and attempted to find him, but to no avail. The sun eventually came up but she continued to try to find him.

He got a few good hours of sleep, and then the sun peeks through the tattered curtains of the vacant apartment, waking him up. He quickly went home and took a quick shower and put on clean clothing.

Lissy went home to shower and change into fresh clothing, and then went out to find the Italian again.

Still strolling, he found an old oak tree in a small park. He climbed it and began to draw his view of the park; lucky that he hasn't taken his should bag off when he went to the cafe the day before.

She ended up in the park, her stomach grumbling, angry at her for skipping dinner and breakfast. She sat down and sighed, still worried about Luiciano.

He looked up from his sketch and saw her in the park. Worried his cover would be blown, he climbed deeper into the tree.

Lissy heard the rustle of the leaves and looked up. "Luiciano!" she called up to him.

"Dammit– I'm not here~", he whispered in a high pitched voice. He climbed up higher thinking, "Why must she be persistent?"

"Only you would say that. Come down here or I'll get you myself." She stood up, looking at him.

He jumped out of the tree and landed the jump. "What do you want?" he asked reluctantly.

"I want to ask you two questions," she said, looking him in the eyes.

"No." he said quickly, looking straight into her eyes. "I have nothing wrong."

"That wasn't my question. Either of them." She frowned at him, what he said sounded too rehearsed, as though he said it often. "Number one, do you know who did that? To your home, I mean."

He looked away, pondering with his inner self then finally gave in. "Yeah I do, why you wanna know?"

"I said two questions, not three. Number two, will you stay at my house until we can get your home cleaned up and stuff?" She asked, looking at him expectantly.

Surprised, not used to this kind of kindness, he took her up on the offer and agreed. "Si but don't tell anyone."

She made a movement as though she were zipping her lips. "Not a soul."

"Thank you so much!" He hugged her tight with a sigh of relief.

She hugged back, the feeling of being embraced by another human being foreign to her. "Don't thank me, that's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends?" he asked, confused.

"Oh– Sorry," she said, looking away. "I didn't mean to say that..."

"Not that it's bad but..." he hid his blushing face. "What are friends?"

"Friends are... I can't really explain it, but a friend is easy to make, but is worth a fortune. But that would mean I'm poor." She laughed without humor.

Still quite confused, he considered Lissy his new found friend.

She smiled at him a little. "I'm sorry for the crappy explanation, but I don't usually tell people what a friend is."

"No worries friend." He tried to act like himself around her.

Her stomach rumbled again, only then did she remember that she was hungry. "Are you hungry?" she asked him.

He dug out a sandwich covered in aluminum foil from his satchel and held it out to her. "It's all I could find in the apartment... Sorry." He looked, down feeling pathetic.

"No, I was actually thinking of us going somewhere to eat," she said, already thinking of places for them to go.

"Ve then you pick and I shall follow," he said with a small grin on his face.

"Hetalia Cafe? I can get us a discount," she said hopefully.

"Si, lead the way!" he replied. She led him the small, home style cafe and sat down, smiling.

A small smile appeared on his face he just dazed off into space.

She stopped herself from asking him another question and waited for the waiter to come to them and ask for their order. He snapped out of the trance and waited with her. Soon, the waiter came and asked for their order.

"I would like buttermilk pancakes with chocolate syrup and a glass of milk," she ordered, having already memorized the menu.

The waiter looked towards him and he stuttered that he wanted a frappe with caramel.

She sighs happily when the waiter leaves. "It's feels nice to be served and not to serve."

He chuckled a little," I bet it does, ve."

"Yeah, I've worked here since I was 16 years old," she said, looking around.

Luiciano was surprised, never having had an occupation. "Holy crap."

"I'm 18 now," she said, looking at his surprised face. "Maybe I could get you a job here? We need a new waiter."

His eyes grew bigger, thinking that he fails at everything except art. "Ve!? I- uh- no not me..."

"It's easy, ask what they want, give the order to the chef and give it to the customer," she explained. "You can even get tips."

"I dunno... My job history is bad..." he said, looking down at his hands, which rested on his lap.

"It's okay, I'll make sure they don't ask questions," she assured him. "You can come when my shift starts in–" she checked her watch, "3 hours."

"O-okay," he said, giving off shy vibes.

"I promise you'll be perfect, you don't have to speak to the customers besides asking their orders." She smiled warmly at him.

"Si... I shall try."

The waiter arrived with their orders. After he put the orders down, Lissy drowned her pancakes in chocolate syrup.

Luiciano chuckled to himself, watching the younger teen with his pinkish purple eyes.

"Hm?" She looked up at him, tilting her head to the side a little.

"That's what I do to my pancakes too," he said with a smile.

"Oh," she said, kind of like a child. She smiled and took a bite of her pancakes.

He took a sip of his frappe, looking out the window. He sees a small gang across the street, and then hides his face nervously.

**Cyanide: Okay! That's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it, please leave a review if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or just want to say something! **

**Luiciano's Admin! We need to continue this roleplay! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cyanide: I'm back with a new chapter! Now, I need more reviews, seriously! Please! **

**Enough with my babbling, onto the story!**

"Want to go to the back?" she asked noticing how he hid his face.

"Si and hurry!" he said with an edge in his voice. He was afraid.

"Okay." She stood up, took his hand, and led him to the kitchen. There was a set of hidden stairs which she climbed up, and they were in the small attic upstairs. There was a small sofa and a bed in one corner.

"Wow... Cool attic," he muttered, and then she heard the front door open and hid under the bed with his knife.

She hid with him, clutching her own pocket knife. "Only the manager and I know about this place, and he's on vacation in Japan," she assured him. "I made sure no one saw us come in."

"Scusa for this but..." He holds her close and covers her mouth and whispers, "Lower your heart rate and make your breathing lighter."

They hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She does what he says and stays completely silent, as if she weren't there at all.

The attic door opened and a gang of five walk in. He braced himself with his knife in front of her, ready to strike. She held her own knife and glanced at him, completely calm.

The men investigate the room. One of the five gang men comes close to the bed but doesn't look under it. When they were satisfied they left the room and left a big mess.

She grasped his wrist, as if to tell him, "The coast isn't clear just yet."

He closed his eyes and sensed when the gang came back up. He scooted her back with him against the wall under the bed. "Please close your eyes till I say it's okay," he whispered to her, barely audible under the bed, and not audible above the bed. She barely shook her head, not making a sound.

He crawled out from under the bed. "Your eyes better be closed..." he whispered to her before he got out. The men came back, and he took his knife and stabbed each man's vital points. They dropped like flies except for the leader.

Her eyes widened, and she struggled to keep her heart rate lowered, but continues to.

The leader and Luiciano engaged in a small strife. Luiciano was severely injured and the leader left the room sparing only a little bit of his life. The Italian fell to the floor in pain as the leader exited the shop.

When she was sure the coast was clear, she got out from under the bed and put her knife in her hoodie pocket. "Luiciano," she whispered. "Stay with me." She put pressure on the largest wound, stopping it from bleeding.

He winced in pain but that's all he did. "Hehe... I had it coming..."

"No. Don't say that. Do you want me to call 911?" she asked hesitantly, knowing that this wasn't an exactly legal matter.

He screamed, "NO! That's the worst thing you could do..." coughs up blood. "This is why... Every damn time they get me. Now they might get you."

"Those people never saw me. I'll be fine. We have to worry about _you_ right now."

He struggled to his feet and could barely walk. "I got this..." he started to walk then stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen.

The kitchen is empty and the store is closed, it closes early on the weekends. Lissy thinks, "How long have we been here?" She helped him keep his balance, straining from his weight.

Luiciano noticed she was straining and tried to walk on his own, unsuccessfully, of course. "Just take me to my apartment and I'll be fine."

"No, to my house. They don't know about my house." She led him to her house, taking the longer but safer way, where they see no people.

He blushed and sucked up his pain till they reached her house. "What was your reason to even say hi to me in the first place?" he asked her, feeling light headed.

"Well, you said hi to me first," she said, unlocking her back door, bringing them in, and locking it behind her. The security locks in every part of her house turned on.

"No, like what in the hell about me intrigued you so much that you had to follow me?"

She blushed slightly, "I don't know..."

He rolled his eyes, knowing that's complete bull. "You kinda have to know if you went through all this for me."

"There doesn't have to be a reason for everything." She led him to a room upstairs and drew the curtains, then took off every article of clothing on his upper body, blushing more.

He hid his face blushing deep red and smirked. "Hey, uh, do you know a lot of Italian?" he asked tilting his head.

"Yeah, it was my second language, why?" She began to clean his wounds, trying to hurt him the least possible.

He winced a little but acted like it was nothing. "Grazie per l'aiuto. Ne avevo proprio bisogno ... [Thanks for the help. I really needed it…]" He looked away, hiding his face.

"You're welcome," she said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He chuckled and flinched when she touched his wounds.

She glanced at him. "What were you smirking about?" she asked, wrapping his wounds in gauze and bandage. He glanced at her then looked away, scared to tell her.

"So?" She was still working, fast. Almost as though she had done this before.

"You would not only be weirded out, but felt pity for me. So I refuse to tell," he said simply with a high and mighty tone of voice.

She bit back a witty response and quickly finished his upper body. "Whatever you say. Where else does it hurt?"

"That's it thank you..." He tried to get up but half-fell on her.

She tugged him onto a bed. "You're staying here, remember?"

"No," he replied reluctantly, feeling like a burden.

"Yes." She took a piece of cloth and dried her hands of the blood on them.

"Your house is quite nice though." He chuckled quietly, looking around the room.

"Thanks, but my mother bought it for me, I take care of everything else. He's in England and my father is in DC," she explained, putting away most of the tools from the First Aid kit.

"Lucky... Do you have a pencil and paper?"

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Drawing," he replied as calm as he could be.

"Lies." Lissy was still extremely suspicious of him, especially considering what had happened that day.

"These lips never lie," he said, staring her in the eyes.

"Aaand that's another lie," she said, looking at him, bored. "Lies are so easy to see through."

"Why is it so hard to draw nowadays..?" he said with a sigh. Luiciano faced away from her and decided to try to sleep.

She went downstairs and microwaved some canned soup, seeing as she barely ate, serving him some too. He refused to eat since he doesn't eat much. He stayed turned away from her.

Lissy set the bowl down on the nightstand with a spoon and fell asleep on the chair next to his bed.

He found some pieces of paper and a pen in the drawer of the nightstand.

The rest of the night he sketched. Every picture depicted Lissy and/or Luiciano's parents' death. He soon fell asleep clutching the drawings close to him.

**Cyanide: Okay, I won't be updating for a while, so see you in a while!**


End file.
